


the communist agenda

by s8ndom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, the inherent homoeroticism of being roommates with different political agendas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s8ndom/pseuds/s8ndom
Summary: Politics are messy.spoiler alert: they kiss.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	the communist agenda

**Author's Note:**

> shitposting where mutuals cannot find me. this is who i really am. i am sorry.

AT THE CRUX OF OIKAWA TOORU, PAST THE BRAVADO, THROUGH THE CHARISMA, BETWEEN THE PRIDE AND THE EGO, WAS A HEART THAT WAS PAINTED BRIGHT RED WITH THE BLOOD OF THE PROLETARIAT.

“WELL, KUROO,” Oikawa starts, which is a sentence you never want to hear whilst in the same room, since Oikawa talking— no, debating— with Kuroo was, like, _unstoppable force meets immovable object._ “ _MAYBE IF YOU’D JUST LISTEN_ ,” Oikawa hisses. 

“YEAH, LIKE I WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR MARXIST-LENNIST-MAOIST PROPAGANDA,” Kuroo hisses back. 

“THIS- THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM… YOU- _YOU ABSOLUTE RAGING NONCE_ … UNBELIEVABLE, OF COURSE YOU WANT TO REMAIN IGNORANT… CAN I EVEN CALL IT _IGNORANCE_ WHEN IT’S PLAIN _ARROGANCE_ AT THIS POINT?” Oikawa slams his hands on the desk, “YOU… THIS IS CONVERSATION THAT _MUST_ BE HAD, IT’S BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR _CAPITALIST_ AGENDA THAT WE ARE FALLING...”

They’re roommates. Everybody on the floor hates them. 

“Marx.”

“Rand.”

“You wanna go there? Fine, Castro.”

“Castro? Yeah he’s _hot_ , but they’ve got nothing going on if you want to talk economy.”

“Oh, _REALLY_?”

Kuroo is VP of the Future Entrepreneurs of America (also known as the Satanist Capitalist Club— SCC— dubbed by yours truly, Saint of the Proletariat, the Burgeoises’ Worst Nightmare, Oikawa Tooru.) And Oikawa is the President of the Bread Society (there… there is no explanation, but Kuroo suspects it to be a front for Tooru and his comrades.)

“ _China_ ,” Oikawa shout-whispers into the darkness of their room.

Kuroo lets out a chuckle, “Unfair play. Government sponsorship this and that, and they have the audacity to tax _us_?”

“They’re leveling out their own playing field after the desolate wasteland that _IMPERIALISM_ left behind.”

“ _I NEVER SUPPORTED IMPERIALISM, ALL I’M SAYING IS-_ “

 _“_ CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, IT’S ONE AM, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL BEAT YOUR ASSES SO HARD _,”_ Iwaizumi shouts.

_“SORRY!”_

Silence begins to fill the room, bits of dust and lint stirred around by the heating vents dance jaggedly in the slant of moonlight over Oikawa’s bed, the air around them like the sparkling space just above a fresh-poured seltzer. It’s quiet, save for their breathing and Kuroo’s generally loud, intrusive existence. 

The clock ticks. It’s only been a minute. _Oikawa can’t take it anymore._

“WELL, _ACTUALLY_ ,” Oikawa begins. 

——

It takes a while but it goes something like this:

“All I’m saying is that _maybe_ you like him,” Yahaba, VP of the Bread Society, the Trotsky to Oikawa’s Lenin, says while passing Oikawa a cup of orange juice. 

“Me? Like _Kuroo? The VP of the SCC?_ ”

“I mean, yeah, you guys always have the weird eye-fucking thing happening when they come over for debates,” Yahaba sips his own juice calmly, as if he hadn’t just _Fucked All Of Oikawa’s Shit Up_.

“We’re not eye-fucking!” Oikawa hisses, “We’re not even _friends_. I told you, we’re just roommates!”

“Roommates that go out for dinner together every Friday to _‘debate’_? Yeah, I don’t think so,” Yahaba sneers. 

Oikawa grinds his teeth in irritation and at the revelation of The Truth, “OKAY, SO MAYBE HE IS ATTRACTIVE, BUT I DON’T LIKE HIM.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Oikawa. You’re a weak gay, to lie is to betray the way you were born,” Yahaba sets down his cup and checks his phone for the time. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for dinner with him now?”

“ _Fuck you_.” 

——

Dinner is a fine affair. They don’t debate, not really; today’s subject of conversation was on the political stances of their floormates. They both come to a consensus that, yes, as much as Iwaizumi denies it, he’s a revolutionary at heart. Oikawa considers it a win _._

They head back to their dorm.

“So…” Oikawa begins, perched on his bed flipping through a set of flashcards; he’s got a test on Monday. 

_“Wanna make out?”_ Kuroo asks. 

Oikawa debates it for a moment, feeling one part straight white man’s whore, other part just _really_ wanting to lick at Kuroo. _Well, it’s not like his comrades at the society have to know_ , “Yeah, why not? _”_

Kuroo’s lips are rough against Oikawa’s own, and he has to smile a bit at how good Kuroo looks in a _red_ v-neck, showing more collarbone than neck, really. Kuroo has a certain taste, less like the _ripe-with-capitalism_ Olive Garden he ate earlier today that Oikawa expected, and more like _Altoids_ , which are still _ripe-with-capitalism_ just less commercial. _So he came prepared._ How sweet of him. 

“ _Tetsu_ ,” Oikawa breathes out, breath stuttering as Kuroo’s lips make way to his neck, sucking right where his pulse is most vibrant, near the middle of his collarbones. It feels good. It feels hot all over. Oikawa resigns himself to wanting more.

Oikawa’s voice comes out in soft gasps. Kuroo looks down at him, _and fuck_ it’s like looking into the sun— _it’s too fucking hot_. Oikawa writhing in his grasp as Kuroo bites down, his own legs straddling around Oikawa’s lithe hips, sending heat throughout their bodies, ascending them with no promise of return. 

Kuroo likes feeling Oikawa under him, breathless and squirming. He thinks he likes it more when Oikawa flips him over. “ _Thesis meet antithesis_ ,” Oikawa mutters before jamming his tongue back in Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo pulls away, _“_ Can we _not_ bring Marx in the bedroom? _”_

_“Tetsu, this is a dorm room. We only have a bedroom.”_

——

They compromise.

_“Fine, fine. But the Trojan brand condoms stay ON during sex.”_

_“I hate you, just use the free condoms they have at the health center.”_

_“No, they don’t have flavors.”_

_“I think I saw watermelon, actually— aah.”_

——

It’s a lot of back and forth.

“ _This must be how Marx felt when the CCC was established_ ,” Oikawa moans as Kuroo is balls deep in him.

“What did we just talk about?” Kuroo wheezes out, a bit like a squeaky toy being punched into the floor. 

“Marx if I’m topping, something _something_ , _fuck me already?_ ”

“ _Yep, yes, yeah, definitely, gonna do it—_ ”

“ _Shut the fuck up_.”

——

The afterglow is nice. They’re warm and happy, nestled into each other. 

“ _I think I like you_ ,” Oikawa whispers into Kuroo’s chest. They’re on Oikawa’s bed, naked, supine, staring at the poster of Fidel Castro on his side of the ceiling.

“I like you too. Like a lot,” Kuroo whispers back, hand playing with strands of Oikawa’s hair. 

“Hey guys,” Iwaizumi walks in through the door. “You were really quiet so I was jus—”

Oikawa and Kuroo are naked, supine, and staring at a mortified Iwaizumi Hajime. 

_“WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT THE ACTUAL— FUCK WHY? MY FUCKING EYES, HOLY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK.”_

It works out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated. hope you're all doing fine xx


End file.
